bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonics
Sonics is a secondary Elemental Power. Species Wielders Murtua In the Murtua, Sonics is represented by the Matoran prefix De-'', as well as the colors black, blue, gray, and white. Matoran Universe In the Matoran Universe, Sonics is represented by the Matoran prefix ''De-'', as well as the colors black, blue, gray, and white. Matoran *De-Matoran represent the Element of Sonics. They contain a minuscule amount of Elemental Sonic Energy, to the extent that they are very sensitive to sound and have a very acute sense of hearing. Almost all Matoran, Toa, and Turaga of Sonics are male. *Toa of Sonics possess the Elemental Power of Sonics, allowing them to create, control and absorb sound. Their only real limitation is that when they run out of Elemental Sonic Energy, they must wait for it to recharge. They also retain their weakness to loud sounds. *Turaga of Sonics possess small traces of Elemental Sonic Energy. Bohrok *Kohrak-Kal had a limited range of Sonic powers. Makuta *Rahkshi and Kraata of Silence and Sonics, as well as all Makuta, have a limited range of Sonic powers. Other *The Sonic Entity had a limited range of Sonic powers. Examples *Creating sound waves and concentrated beams of sound. **Forming a sonic barrier. **Generating a sonic boom. **Using sonic waves to disrupt a structure's integrity. *Controlling sound waves. **Imitating sounds. *Absorbing sound. **Controlling and absorbing sound to generate a field of silence. *Using sonar. *Unleashing a Sonics Nova Blast. (Toa-exclusive) Combinations *Beings other than Toa and the Krahka cannot combine powers of any sort to create a Protodermis Cage. As long as each wields a different element, and providing that Light and Shadow are not included at the same time, then any six Toa can create a Protodermis Cage. Users '''All of the following beings have or had the Element of Sonics.' *De-Matoran - Inaccessible. **Linke - Temporarily; while utilizing an artificial Duos Stone. (Deceased) *Dezil (Deceased) *Himaku (Deceased) *Karak - Limited Sonic powers. *Kiue *Krakua *Morel *Nebt-het *Onakao *Orben - Altered when he was transformed by Hordika Venom. *Ţuulo (Deceased) *Vocid (Deceased) *Xinlo *Xuhur *A Serial Arsonist on the Isle of Doppel Nui - Diminished when he became a Turaga. *A Toa of Sonics killed by the Piraka (Deceased) *Kohrak-Kal - Limited Sonic powers. (Destroyed) *Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja - Limited Sonic powers; now unmerged. *All Makuta - Limited Sonic powers. *All Kraata and Rahkshi of Silence and Sonics - Limited Sonic powers. *Takutanuva - Limited Sonic powers; now unmerged. *Āpep - Limited Sonic powers. *Brutaka - Limited Sonic powers while Antidermis-controlled. *Ulreq - Limited Sonic powers. *Xakan - Limited Sonic powers. *The Sonic Entity *A Lohrak mutated by the Visorak All of the following locations are or were affiliated with Sonics: *De-Koro *De-Lauka Trivia *Super-sensitive hearing also comes with this Element. *The prefix "De-" was derived from the Latin word "decibel", a measurement unit for sound intensity. *The Crystal Behemoth, Kikanalo, and Klakk can or could emit non-elemental Sonic screams. *Boggarak can emit non-elemental Sonic waves from their mouths which transmute enemies into stone or gas. *[[Silence|''"Silence"]], [[Zaqutan|"Zaqutan"'']], and Makuta of Murtua have limited non-elemental Sonic powers. *Kazi and Pnuek's Echo Forks have limited non-elemental Sonic powers. *Vultraz once used a Sonic device to incapacitate a village of De-Matoran. *The Destral Cycle uses sound to power its' motion. See Also *Arthron *Doite *Halb *Hikiri *Shelek *Uhi Category:Elements